Heavens Arena
by killxpika
Summary: WARNING-May contain spoilers so you at least have to finish half of the Hunter x Hunter show. The gang ends up meeting back at Heavens Arena but with 2 new girls. Whole new fights and new characters, and maybe a little romance?


_**This is just chapter 1 of this Hunter x Hunter story and there is still more to come so I hope you guys like it ^_^ its me and my friends first time so please don't judge, but anyways hope you enjoy the story! :3**_

 **Mika's P.O.V.**

"Uuuugggghhhh" I moan looking out a window.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kurapika asks me without lifting a glance from his book.

"Motion sicknesssssss"

"Hah serves you right after how chipper you were today," He snorts "You shouldn't have been jumping around today."

I turn and glare at him then turn around again and squeal, "YAY WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

He looks at me and says,

"Must your childishness always get the best of you?!"

 **Kurapika's P.O.V.**

Man...she really needs to calm down, I sigh.

"Hey Kurapika..."

I look up at her,

"Yea?"

"Do you not like me any more...?" She grew very silent which was unusual of her so I got concerned

"If I didn't like you then I wouldn't be here with you."

"REALLY?" Her eyes widen and she smiles causing me to giggle.

"Sure why do you ask?"

I question her.

"Because lots of people tell me I get on their nerves."

"Heh I can see why."

I smirk to her and she crosses her arms,

"Hmmph" and turns around.

Well...she may be an immature girl but she's a very strong fighter. She's always got my back when I'm in trouble and cares a lot about me. I have known her since we were kids and when she found me after the massacre of our clan she was on her knees crying and begging for forgiveness for her failure to protect Pairo, our friend. I was so happy to see her but I was really upset to see how sad she was. I kept telling her that it wasn't her fault and that she did the right thing to hide but she still disagrees with me. Although I feel guilty for leaving her and Pairo that day, I can just look at her and she always tells me "it's ok" with a smile, it always cheers me up. From what she tells me, one of the people from the phantom troupe almost got her but her aura was so strong that she was able to hide away from them, the only memory she has of that person was that he was wearing all black but after that she passed out because of her _"condition"_. When her eyes turn scarlet, it makes her really dizzy and when it's for too long, she passes out. I told her on the day I left, I would try to find someone or something to heal her but now her eyes rarely turn scarlet red.

"Kurapika..."

"Kurapika!"

"KURAPIKA!"

I look up

"Huh"

She giggles

"Were you sleeping?"

She's got a smirk on her face

"No sorry I just was thinking. What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that we'll be getting off in 15 minutes."

 **Haruko's P.O.V.**

I look at the starry sky waiting for us to arrive at the Heavens Arena. "

Killua, how much longer?" Not taking my face off the window.

"I don't know, let me go and ask the captain." Killua said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Me and Killua recently met each other at his house, his family hired me as their new butler. They were all very impressed with my fighting skills, so was Killua. He brought me along to fight with him at the Heavens Arena just for training, at least that's what he told me.

"The captain said about 15 minutes and we'll arrive." Killua said.

"Great" I replied.

Just only 15 more minutes and we'll arrive.

"So have you ever been to the Heavens Arena?" Killua said looking at me.

"...no..." I said quietly.

"WHAT YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO THE HEAVENS ARENA?!" Killua shouted.

I turned around and saw the expression on his face, it looked like he was about to fall off his chair.

"Well I've seen fights but I saw them on TV..." I said sounding ashamed.

"Well don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine here." Killua said calmly.

"Thanks" I replied and continued to stare out the window.

 **Mika's P.O.V.**

"WOW!" I squealed excitedly, "That's the Heavens Arena!? It's Huge!"

"You've never seen it before?" He snorts out.

"No stupid I've been with you this whole time and we've been focused on finding the eyes!"

He wasn't paying attention.

I wonder what's up with him, and he's got some nerve to ignore me!

Suddenly I get an idea.

I get up and walk over to him and sat down on his lap which caused him to blush madly.

"W-w-what are you doing?!"

"I'm not getting of until you start paying attention to me! I said stubbornly.

"Well at least your really light," He casually says,

"Hmmph!" I start leaning on him hoping that'll get his attention,

"FINE! What do you want?!"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong!"

He may have been stubborn so when he said no he mean't no. However I was stubborn too so I was getting my way!

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Liar."

He glared at me.

 **Killua's P.O.V.**

I'm glad my family hired Haruko as a butler, she does have very good skills in battling. She reminds me a lot of Canary. But I don't know why I brought her instead of Canary, I've known Canary longer than Haruko. Maybe it's just she has more potential than Canary who knows. Haruko turns around and looks at me which catches me off guard.

"W-what are you staring at?" I told Haruko.

"The question is what are YOU staring at," Haruko questions me.

I stayed silent for a moment.

"Where you staring at me?" Haruko says with a concerning voice.

"N-no not at all I was looking at the dark night sky." I replied.

"Oh ok." Haruko said and turned around and kept staring out the window.

Then there was a sudden stop.

"WE'RE HERE!" Haruko said with a jump, "WE'RE FINALLY HERE AT LAST!"

Then Haruko ran outside onto the docks.

"WAIT UP HARUKO!" I shouted and ran after her.

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" Haruko shouted with glee.

I finally caught up to her and paused to catch my breath.

"There's Heavens Arena." I said and pointed towards it.

"That's Heavens Arena?! It's huge!" Haruko exclaimed.

"Come on." I grabbed Haruko's hand and ran to the street to find a taxi, waving my hand I caught a taxi fast. I let Haruko go first into the taxi and I close the door behind me.

"Take us to nearest hotel." I told the taxi driver.

"Sure thing" he replied.

I turn toward Haruko and see her looking at all the buildings and especially Heavens Arena it made me smile a little bit thinking about how much she enjoys it out here.

The taxi comes to a stop, "Here is the nearest hotel you asked for, that'll be $4.50-"

Then the taxi driver collapses. With my hand stuck in his chest. I take out my hand and just tell Haruko to walk out of the cab like nothing happened.

"How did you do that?!" Haruko asked, "That was so sick!"

"Don't worry I'll teach you soon. Come on let's get a hotel room"

I grabbed Haruko's hand and headed inside.

"SUPRISE!" A figure jumps right in front of me and pins me to the ground.

I realize who it was... IT WAS GON and right behind him was Leorio!

"Hey what are you guys doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh we came to visit you and see how your doing!" Gon said. "And I wanted to tag along also!" Leorio added.

"Well cool! But how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Well your mom told me and Leorio and when we arrived we saw you go into a taxi cab and arrive here at this hotel." Gon explained.

"Oh ok, well we were just going to get a hotel room so maybe you guys can stay with us." I told Gon.

"With us?" Gon and Leorio questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, with me and Haruko." I said and stepped aside so they can see Haruko.

"Gon, Leorio, this is Haruko." I said.

"Hai!" Haruko said joyfully.

"Oh yeah your mom told us about the new butler and that you took her with you, is that her?" Gon then pointed towards Haruko.

"Oh I never expected it to be another girl." Leorio teased.

"Well it is." I said to Leorio.

"Come on let's get a hotel room for all of us." I said and walked toward the counter to sign in.

"Um Killua..." Gon whispered in a soft voice to me.

"What" I replied. "Is that-" Gon said.

I turned around and I sure enough saw a tall blonde boy with a girl. The boy and the girl were sure enough, Kurapika and Mika.

 **Mika's P.O.V.**

"Out of all people why did they have to be here," Kurapika says quietly.

There was a moment of silence

Then Gon was the first to say,

"KURAPIKA ITS SO COOL YOU CAME!" Then he turns to me and he jumps on me almost knocking me over.

"MIKA IVE MISSED YOU!"

He hugs me and I hug him back.

Kurapika still is looking away.

"Hey aren't you missing someone?"

I remember that voice. I go over and give Killua a hug.

"Nope not missing anyone!"

"Yo!" Said Leorio,

"Hello Leorio-San!"

He tried to hug me but I feel a pull on my arm.

"Come on we have stuff to do!"

Kurapika starts dragging me.

"Well then I'll see you guys later!"

I called out.

Man, what's bothering him?

 **Haruko's P.O.V.**

The girl had long dark green hair and bangs. Her hair was in a pony tail as well and her eyes were also a dark greenish color.

"Who are those people?" I whispered to Killua.

"Well the blonde boy is Kurapika a good friend of mine and the girl is Mika, who is also a friend of mine." Killua said to me."But I don't know what's up with Kurapika, Mika was all happy to see us but not Kurapika. Oh well we'll see him tomorrow maybe. Let's book a hotel room."

"Ok" I replied.

"I call having my own hotel room with a master bed." Leorio said with confidence.

"Well okay then but your gonna have to pay all of it on your own." Killua pointed out.

"Fine by me." Leorio said.

"See you guys in the morning." And Leorio got his keys to his hotel room and walked off.

"Who would I stay with now?" I told Killua.

"You can just stay with me and Gon." Killua said casually.

"Ok I'm fine with that." I told Killua.

Killua got the hotel keys and we headed off to find our hotel room. When we arrived into our hotel room we figured out there was only one queen sized bed. I offered to sleep on the floor but Killua suggested to sleep on the bed and him and Gon can sleep on the floor or couch. I went to sleep with the many thoughts going through my mind of the many adventures I'll be having with my friends.

 **Kurapika's P.O.V.**

"You can't just tell me that nothing is wrong!" Mika lectures me.

I wasn't even focused on her.

I was thinking more and more about the Phantom Troupe and when they were going to attack next.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" I look at her. Her face is red and she's frowning at me.

"No sorry I was distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

"How cute you look when you frown"

I give her a snooty look

She turns around

"S-S-S-STOP IT! Your making me blush!"

"It's getting late we should find a place to stay at."

"Kay"

 _~Time skip~_

As soon as we get in to our room both of us just collapse on to our beds.

"So how long do you think it'll take

to complete this mission?"

She asks me

"I don't know it's a big auction so we'll probably need to get lots of money."

"Hmm...one more thing"

I look at her

"What's up with you and your friends?"

"Oh I just don't want to get them involved with my mission. My friends were already taken once by the people I hate. But if they really want to help me then they need to get stronger."

There was a moment of silence.

"I still don't believe you when you say nothing's wrong."she tells me

I stayed silent

"Is something the matter?" She looks at me with that innocent face she does when she wants to get something out of me.

I smirk to her,

"You always do that but it isn't gonna work this time."

She crosses her arms,

"Whatever! You should just go and say hi to them!"

"Make me." I dared her.

She grabs my chin, putting her forehead onto mine and stares into my eyes. Then I realized that she was using her hypnotizing power "Purple Moon Drop" but it was too late to do anything. She looks at me with those dark, scarlet purple eyes. She barely ever used this power so it must mean she really wants me to go.

"Please for me?"

"H-h-how do I say n-n-no?"

She smiles,

"Thanks Kurapika!"

Well I guess I have no choice now.


End file.
